


First Time For Everything

by fabulous_secretpower



Series: Adventures in Dreamland (NCT Dream Smut Series) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Or just read it anyway and waste your time trying to leave hate comments, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Whatever butters your eggroll, don't read it if you hate this kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_secretpower/pseuds/fabulous_secretpower
Summary: Renjun sees something he shouldn't have... something that leads to the best moment of his life





	First Time For Everything

“Oh my gosh,” Renjun licked his dry lips, drinking in the sight in front of him like his life depended on it.  He’d just met these two insanely hot guys a few weeks ago, and now here he was, watching one of them fucking the other’s mouth incessantly.

 

“Fuck,” the black-haired boy said, sweat dripping down his forehead as he thrust eagerly into his slightly younger boyfriend’s mouth, “Damn Jaemin,”

 

Jaemin simply hummed in reply, his hands roaming all over Jeno’s ass and thighs before returning to his own large and leaking cock.

 

Renjun was doing everything in his power to keep it together; he’d never imagined in a million years that he’d be doing something like this, but he couldn’t deny that his dick was straining against his tight jeans begging to become part of the action.  His mind briefly wandered to the senior field trip to Japan, when he’d met these two beauties…

 

_“Everyone’s here except for Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin,” the teacher said after everyone had been assembled in the hotel lobby, ready to head out and explore Tokyo, “Renjun, go and find them will you? They’re in room 407, take this master keycard in case they’re still asleep,”_

_Renjun nodded and rushed into the elevator.  Why was he being forced to go get them? Isn’t that something a teacher should do?  He finally arrived at room 407 and lightly knocked on the door._

_“Jeno? Jaemin? Are you two awake? The class is leaving in like, ten minutes… hello? They must still be asleep,” Renjun sighed, sliding the keycard in reader to open the door.  He stepped inside and stopped cold at the door…_

_“Ah fuck yes! Jeno, harder!”_

_From the open door he could see them clearly.  Jeno had Jaemin pinned against the wall, his long legs wrapped around his waist, pounding into him with seemingly limitless energy.  Renjun immediately felt his cock harden in his pants as he let the door swing closed behind him.  Jaemin was leaving deep red scratch marks across Jeno’s muscular back, which was almost enough to make Renjun come in his pants right then and there._

_Against his better judgement, he finally cleared his throat, making his presence known.  Jeno instantly stopped all movement, turning his head with wide and horrified eyes as Jaemin groaned in dissatisfaction._

_“Oh shit, when did you get here?!” he frantically asked, pulling out of Jaemin and practically dropping him on the floor.  He dove for the bed, wrapping himself with the blanket before Renjun could confirm that his dick was actually as big as it looked for the half second he’d seen it._

_“U-um, Mr. Choi sent me to find you guys…. We’re supposed to be leaving soon,”_

_“Okay, now get the fuck out!”_

_“Jeno don’t be rude!” Jaemin snapped, standing up in all his rock hard glory for Renjun to gawk at, “It’s not his fault we were fucking when we were supposed to be downstairs.  Besides, we should be happy it was him and not Mr. Choi that came looking for us.  Plus, he’s kinda hot don’t you think?”_

_“Yeah, I guess he is,” Jeno replied, finally relaxing a little bit._

_“We’ve been looking for a way to spice things up a little,” Jaemin stepped closer and closer to Renjun, who at this point had his back pressed up against the closed door, “I think you could help us out,”_

_“Y-yeah?”_

_“Absolutely,” Jaemin smirked, pressing his naked body and hard erection against Renjun’s clothed, aching crotch.  He slid his hands down Renjun’s body, making him shiver in the process until he reached his pocket.  Jaemin then pulled out his phone and saved his own number under the name “Na-Na”_

_“There, just in case you ever wanna have a little fun with us,” Jaemin said with a wink before licking his lips seductively, “Tell Mr. Choi we’ll be down in a few minutes,”_

_“O-o-okay,” Renjun stammered, taking his phone back and exiting the room as quickly as possible.  Before he rejoined the group in the lobby he locked himself in a bathroom stall and fucked into his fist until he came all over the metallic wall, sighing in relief once he finally had some kind of release.  Still, he couldn’t get the image of Jaemin and Jeno out of his head, even after they returned to Korea…_

“Oh fuck I’m so close Jae,” Jeno’s whining brought Renjun back to the current moment just as Jaemin finally released Jeno’s throbbing cock.

 

“Don’t be rude Jeno,” Jaemin shook his head, “You can’t come before our guest has joined us,”

 

Renjun’s heart skipped a beat when Jaemin’s eyes narrowed on him.

 

“I-I’m fine with just watching actually,” Renjun insisted.  Jaemin wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Jaemin said with a giggle, crawling over to Renjun and pulling down his pants with one swift motion, “Sure doesn’t look like it,”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Renjun moaned, closing his eyes as Jaemin started kissing his cock through his boxers.  It wasn’t long before those were pulled down too, finally letting his dick free.

 

“God damn, that’s a mouthful,” Jaemin giggled before licking up the side of it, eliciting a primal hiss from Renjun.

 

“First time getting blown?” Jeno asked, still trying to recover from Jaemin’s skilled mouth himself.

 

“Y-yeah,” Renjun paused momentarily, his eyes rolling back as Jaemin took his whole cock down in one go, “First time for all of this,”

 

Jaemin expertly sucked Renjun’s cock, twisting his hand around the base while his tongue swirled at the tip, sure to tease the sensitive slit at every opportunity.  Renjun’s legs were turning to jelly, forcing him to lean against the frame of his bed for support.  He’d never been more thankful for his parents’ late work schedules than he was at that very moment.

 

“F-fuck Na-Na,” Renjun moaned, louder than he’d anticipated, “I don’t think I can take much more of this,”

 

Jaemin finally came up for air, kissing the tip of Renjun’s dick softly before smirking.

 

“One of you needs to fuck me, like right now,”

 

“I have an idea,” Jeno said, mischief evident in his eyes, “Bend over Jaemin.  Renjun, go for it,”

 

“Me? But I’ve never…”

 

“First time for everything, right?” Jeno urged, opening his backpack and tossing the other boy a condom and a small bottle of watermelon scented lube.

 

“Yeah,” Renjun gulped, rolling the pink condom (man, Jeno and Jaemin were pretty flashy when it came to sex) down his shaft and coating himself in a generous amount of lube.  He may have been new to all of this, but he had seen enough porn and done enough research to know the basics.

 

“Ready when you are,” Jaemin said, bracing himself against Renjun’s bed.  After taking a deep breath, Renjun slid inside of Jaemin, meeting little resistance since the other boy had taken the liberty of prepping himself already.  Renjun couldn’t help but release a shuddering, breathy moan the moment he was fully inside.  It felt like his cock was gripped in a warm vice; it was fucking intoxicating.

 

“Oh shit… fuck,” Jaemin muttered, squeezing his eyes tightly, “God start moving, please,”

 

Renjun did as he was told, thrusting forward slowly at first, taking in Jaemin’s mewls of pleasure.  He found a pace that wouldn’t make him come instantly and stuck with it, enjoying the feeling of Jaemin’s wonderfully tight asshole.  Just when he thought he was getting the hang of things, he felt a wet finger enter him from behind.

 

“Ah, what the hell Jeno?!” He’d meant for it to sound more commanding, but it came out more like an assertive moan than anything else.

 

“Trust me okay? You’ll love this,” Jeno said as he continued to work his finger inside of Renjun.  Surely enough, the discomfort soon evolved into pleasure as Jeno added more fingers.

 

“Oh man… this is so good,” Renjun was biting his lip to the point where it was nearly bleeding as he continued fucking into Jaemin, slowly picking up his pace as Jeno’s slender fingers brushed against his prostate.

 

“You want more pretty boy?” Jeno asked, sucking softly on Renjun’s neck just below his ear while still fingering him slowly, pumping his cock with his free hand.

 

“Fuck… yes Jeno,”

 

“Fuck him good baby,” Jaemin commanded between muffled moans, his face pressed against Renjun’s mattress.  With that, Jeno slicked his cock and thrust inside Renjun, finally making the boy moan louder than ever.

 

“Oh my god!” the pressure around his cock and the fullness in his ass were too much to handle as Jeno roughly fucked him, the momentum causing him to slam into Jaemin harder and harder.  Soon a chorus of moans and slapping skin echoed off the walls in the small bedroom.

 

“Oh my fucking god! I’m gonna come, don’t fucking stop!” Jaemin commanded, his knuckles white from his grip on Renjun’s bed post.  Renjun himself had one hand on Jaemin’s waist, and the other twisted behind him, gripping onto Jeno’s hair roughly.

 

“G-gonna… I’m gonna…” was all he could manage before he came hard, practically growling as he emptied his entire load into the condom.  Jaemin was next, coating Renjun’s sheets with ropes and ropes of his hot come.  Jeno lasted the longest, finally releasing with a drawn out groan.  Renjun shivered at the feeling of his come inside him; he’d clearly skipped using a condom, but the feeling of it running down the back of Renjun’s thighs was well worth it.

 

“Fuck, that was awesome,” Jeno said, helping Renjun sit down on his bed next to Jaemin.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying it but, I’m glad I texted you Na-Na,” Renjun said with a shy giggle, hiding his face in Jaemin’s shoulder.

 

“I am too.  Don’t worry, we’ll definitely be doing this again,”


End file.
